Surprise!
by xCryingStars
Summary: This is my very first fanfic! i loved Adrianna& Gia together. sad they broke up... i hope you like it!


(un)happy surprise

90210 Adrianna & Gia one-shot

This takes place in 4x16 Adrianna breaks up with Dixon because the relationship doesn't feel right and Dixon blames himself..

"Wait! Ade, wait!'' Dixon yells when Adrianna runs out of the door. He screwed up, again.

Adrianna arrived at and oddly quiet off-shore and ordered a coke. Sitting at a table in the back of the bar she starts to cry. 'what's wrong with me' she asks herself. Her phone rings, it's Dixon 'don't pick up' she thinks. "ugh" she said out loud and turned off her phone, letting out a sigh.

She walked up to the bar, took a seat and ordered another coke. She looks to the left and to the right. No one is there. She sits down at the bar and looks straight forward. Then she sees it, in the mirror behind the bar she sees red hair with a black hat. 'it can't be!' she thinks. She turns around and says "oh god." The red haired girl turns around, smiling. "h-h-e-he- hi." The redhead says. "Gia?" Adrianna asks, "Ade..". Adrianna jumps off the chair and runs towards Gia. "what are you doing here? When did you get back?" she asks all at the same time. "Ade, I can't…" Gia whispered while walking away. Adrianna follows her and grabs her arm "What do you mean you can't?" "i- i- I just can't… I cheated on you and I left you.. and I hate myself for that." Gia walks out of the bar onto the beach, Adrianna runs after her and says "Gia. Gia please don't leave. Please?" Gia starts crying "Ade, you don't understand. I loved you and then I saw you crying on Silver's shoulder after you found out and.. and.. and I just couldn't.. so I left." Adrianna takes Gia's hand and pulls her closer "Gia, I forgave you. I was being a bitch.. trying to figure out what it meant. You and me together." She wipes off Gia's tears as the redhead comes closer. "what are you doing?" "Ade I'm sorry." Gia said. She placed a kiss on Adrianna's forehead and let go of her hand. "I'm sorry Ade" Gia said while walking away. "No! Gia! Gia stay!" Adrianna yelled back.

Gia sat in her car driving to her hotel, crying. She looks at her phone and grabs it. 'No. no Gia don't' Gia thinks and throws her phone out of the window. She stops at the side of the road and throws her head back in the seat. She starts to cry 'why did I do it… again' she whispered to herself.

Adrianna tried to call Gia several times before taking her car to go home. "Fuck!" Adrianna screamed while she banged her fist on the car. Adrianna decides to go to Naomi's place and takes off from the beach. After a few minutes she passes a car next to the road. She looks in the mirror and checks the car. "gia?". Adrianna parks and walks towards the other car. "gia? Gia are you alright?" she asked while knocking on the window. Gia looks up, The dark haired girl sees a small grin on her lips. Gia steps out of the car and puts her arms around Adrianna "I'm sorry.. Ade, I love you" she says "I- i- I love you too" Adrianna replies.

Gia stares into Adrianna's eyes and the crashes her lips on Adrianna's. Adrianna lays her hands in Gia's neck and Gia takes Adrianna by her waist. Adrianna pulls away and places kisses in Gia's neck and jaw. Gia lets out a soft moan as she twists her hands in the other's hair. The girls didn't know how fast to let go of each other when they heard a car coming. "I'm Staying at The Peninsula Beverly Hills, room 87. If you'd like to step by" Gia whispered into Adrianna's ear. Adrianna smiles and gives Gia a loving kiss on her cheek.

Later when Gia walks into her hotel room she lets herself fall down on the couch. A smile appears on her face as big as the world. 'oh my god. I cannot believe what just happened' she thinks. She walks to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water when she hears a knock on the door. "come in" she says while taking a sip. "Hello" a familiar voice says. Gia hears footsteps followed by the sound of the door closing. "Adrianna! I didn't expect you to come.." "I haven't came yet…. You have to do something to me before" Adrianna replies and gives Gia a wink. "oh? Is that so?" Gia says and walks towards Adrianna. "hhhm yes" Adrianna whispers. Gia unbuttons Adrianna's shirt and gives her a sweet kiss. Gia kisses down Adrianna's neck and sucks on the skin, leaving a hickey on Adrianna's jaw. they walk to the bedroom and fall on the bed together.

(A/U) so this is my first story and i hope you liked it!


End file.
